


Robotic Hugs are the Warmest

by Snoodels



Series: Saiibo [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, V3 - Fandom
Genre: Comfort fic, Danganrona - Freeform, Fluff, K1-B0 - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform, V3 - Freeform, based off a disscusion in my saiibo server, saiibo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoodels/pseuds/Snoodels
Summary: !This story takes place in a "nobody dies" AU! so the reason Shushu and roboboy arent screaming about the most the most recent death is because there are none!Anyways.After a long day Kiibo and Shuichi decide to hang out, however neither of them know where it will go.





	Robotic Hugs are the Warmest

**Author's Note:**

> Only a few will know why I wrote this ,but anyways have this piece of fluffy piece of trash  
> ALSO this fanfiction Is told through Shuichi's perspective its not an x reader! Please keep this in mind while reading thank you!

Its had been awhile since a while since I met Kiibo. Looking at him like this makes me feel...calm in a way. Gazing at the stars with him like this is fun? I guess thats the best way too put it. I suddenly heard Kiibo say "Saihara you're awfully quite." Ack how do I respond that I wasn't speaking because I was admiring him? Honest but I could never say something like that. "Ah I'm sorry the stars are just so nice tonight, this experience is quite calming" I smiled nervously. 

"I agree! It's so nice out I haven't experianced something like this before; I'm glad I get to experience it with you Saihara!" Good he didnt notice. He's so adorable and innocent. I involuntary yawn, "Hey Kiibo its pretty late should we get back to the dorms? I mean everyone else is already asleep" I look at him nervously. I dont want to upset him but I am pretty tired. I wonder can he stay in my room; I would ask to go to his dorm but I feel like it would be...to mechanical for me. Maybe its not mechanical enough for him in my room. "Oh you're correct! It is quite late and unlike me you need to sleep! Im sorry if I pressured you to stay up late" I have to inturrupt "No no no! Its not you're fault! Lets just get back to the dorms ok?" He nods

We get up and start walking towrds the Dorms. Its long walk to the dorms so I crack a joke then he does soon enough weare telling jokes back and forth the whole walk. The jokes must have helped passed the time because we were already at my dorm. You know what here it goes "Hey Kiibo would you like to stay in my dorm for the night?" Oh god I hope he dosen't think I'm weird am I weird? "Of course!" Oh?! "I like spending time with you Saihara! I would love to spend the night with you!" He said yes!!! I'm not a loser! at least in his eyes  
and you know what thats enough.

"Great!" I smille trying to hide the fact that I'm anxious beyond belief. I open the door and let Kiibo walk in first. "You have quite the stash of snacks in your room" I turn my head towrds him shamfully I try to laugh it off "Oh yeah I do hahaha" I pick up my arrangment of snacks and sweets off the floor and put it anywhere that isnt the bed or the floor. Kiibo sits on the bed "I havent slept well powered off in a proper bed before!" his smile is adorable. Wait, do I love him!? No way could I no way "Saihara You look quite flustered are you ok? I have both a heating and cooling function if you need it!" I stand up again placing the last of my sweets to the side "Its fine Kiibo Im just going to change ok?" he nods as I take my pajamas into the bathrooma and change. Have I fallen for a robot?! No way I need to think about this more later when he isn't here. I need to change first. 

I come out with a white T-shirt and a pair a fluffy long pants. Maybe not the most stylish pajamas but they are comfortable. "That looks great on you Saihara!" Im not used to people complementing me...this feels nice. I smile nervously and laugh a bit "Thank you I love wearing it, it's super comfy" he smiles good to know I didn't come off werid "I wish I could wear clothing like that" he laughed it off. I wish I knew how to reply to that."Anyways" after I turned the light off I could hear Kiibo say "Ah Saihara I can use my lighting function if you need" I stumble and turn a small lamp on and laugh slightly "It's ok" he laughed as well and smiled as well. I lay down next to him and try to get comfortable. Suddenly I hear him say "Saihara would you mind if I uh.. cuddled with you?"

I could hear the shakes in his voice. Still adorable as ever, but did he just ask to cuddle with me? Does he like me in the same way I do? No way but there is no way I'm passing up an opportunity like this. "Sure" I turn over to him and smile softly. He blushes a light blue, intresting. I start hugging him, I can't believe I'm doing this. He hugs back, it feels amazing I cant describe this feeling and how much I love it. All of a sudden I hear Kiibo mutter something though I cant make out what it was I mutter "Hm?" as I look up at him; he turns a darker shade of blue not extremly dark but to the point its noticable."I-I... I love you Saihara" I can only think of one way to respond "I love you too Kiibo" I kiss his forehead and slowly drift of to sleep.


End file.
